


Just Forever

by bromfieldhall



Series: Just Tonight [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromfieldhall/pseuds/bromfieldhall
Summary: Killian and Emma spend their first Christmas together as a family.Sequel to 'Just Tonight'





	

Killian tied the red ribbon into a bow and set the gaily wrapped package down on the bed.

It was his last gift to Emma and he intended to give it her that evening. Looking at it now, his heart skipped a little and he drew in a steadying breath. Such a small parcel considering the enormity of what it contained.

"Killian, they're here!" Emma suddenly called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Be right down, love," he shouted back.

He picked up the package and, after fiddling with the ribbon a little, he carefully placed it into the drawer of his bedside cabinet.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, he swiftly made it down the stairs and shot his girlfriend a grin as the doorbell rang.

"Merry Christmas!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed brightly as soon as Emma opened the door to their friends.

Emma was engulfed in a tight hug before she had the chance to reply and by the time she'd managed to return the yuletide greeting, the petite, dark haired woman had already moved on to subject Killian to the same cheerful, if somewhat bone-crushing, treatment. No mean feat considering her advanced condition.

"Merry Christmas, Emma," David greeted with a grin and only slightly less enthusiastic hug as he followed his heavily pregnant wife over the threshold.

The blonde replied in kind and shut the door, a big smile on her face.

"Good to see you, mate," said Killian happily as he exchanged a quick hug with his friend.

"You too," David told him, smile widening. He held up a bag full of gifts. "Where do you want these?"

"Under the tree is fine."

The other man nodded and Killian slipped his arm around Emma's shoulders as they followed their guests into the living room.

It was their first Christmas in their new home. Their first as a family and it was perhaps a testment to that fact that they may have gone a little overboard on the decorations...and the presents judging by the number of toys and the empty, torn packaging that was scattered all over the floor.

"I see someone has been enjoying their Christmas already," Mary-Margaret declared, eyeing the mess in amusement.

Next to the brightly adorned tree with its reds and golds and merrily twinkling white lights, there was a playpen. Sat inside, an adorable little boy gurgled happily as he chewed on a teething ring. With a shock of black hair, sky blue eyes and a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts, seven month old, Benjamin Liam, was the spitting image of his father.

"Killian decided that Ben wanted to play with all the toys that Santa brought him this morning," Emma told her with wry emphasis.

"Aye; although he seemed more interested in the boxes they came in than the actual toys," her boyfriend muttered with obvious chagrin.

Mary-Margaret laughed as she reached into the playpen and lifted out the little boy who was now eagerly holding up his arms.

"All being well, this time next year we'll be having that kind of trouble ourselves," she commented in glowing anticipation.

"Yeah, not long now," Emma observed with just enough wistfulness in her voice to garner a brief, considering look from her boyfriend.

"Two weeks," David stated as he straightened up from having placed the gifts under the tree. He joined his wife and gave her kiss on the cheek before ruffling Ben's hair affectionately. "I can't wait."

"I know the feeling," Killian concurred, unaware that his tone held its own hint of yearning.

Emma heard it though. She looked up at him with a questioning gaze and his slow, warm smile in return was all the answer she needed.

Caught up in the moment, they didn't hear the oven timer when it began to buzz.

"I think dinner's ready," Mary-Margaret pointed out helpfully.

They both looked over at her in confusion at first, then Emma let out a little gasp as the sound registered and she grabbed Killian's hand to pull him after her into the kitchen.

The brunette glanced over at her husband and he gave a little chuckle. A year on and their friends were still just as crazy about each other as when they'd finally admitted their feelings. Love like that was special. They should know – they shared that kind of true love too.

Dinner was a festive affair with lots of laughter and good food – although most of Ben's ended up either in his hair or on the floor. Afterwards they opened the presents Mary-Margaret and David had brought and gave the couple theirs in return.

Afternoon stretched into evening and all too soon it was time for their friends to leave. Once they'd gone, Emma decided to give Ben a bath before putting him to bed. Killian gave his son a tender kiss goodnight on the head then said he'd stay downstairs to tidy up.

Tidy up and settle his nerves with a stiff shot of rum, he thought to himself as he downed a small glass of the fiery liquid. He gave it ten minutes then, certain that she was in the bathroom with Ben, he hurried up to their room and took her gift out of his bedside cabinet.

Going back downstairs, he went into the living room and placed it onto the coffee table. After a couple of adjustments, so that it was positioned just right, he set about clearing up. He worked quickly, not wanting there to be anything left for Emma to do, and was just swirling some whipped cream on top of the hot chocolate he'd made for them both, when she walked back into the kitchen.

"He's already asleep," she announced with some relief. "I thought it'd take a while after all the excitement he's had today."

"So did I," he commented with, what felt to him, a rather forced smile. Abruptly, he gestured towards the drinks. "Shall we have these in the living room?"

Emma gave him a faintly quizzical look then nodded.

"Sure."

Killian picked up the mugs and followed her in, his gut twisting in anticipation, and just a tiny bit of apprehension, with each step.

"What's that?" she asked curiously as soon as they'd rounded the couch.

"It's for you," he revealed as he put the drinks down then picked up the parcel and held it out to her.

"For me?" she repeated in surprise. Taking it from him, she sat down and looked at the present instantly guessing what it was from the shape. She gazed back up at him in undisguised delight. "It's a book!"

"Aye, well, I wrote one for you last year so I wanted do the same again," he told her quietly.

Emma grinned and leaned to to give him a brief kiss before quickly pulling on the ribbon and tearing at the paper. One glance at the title and she rolled her eyes.

"Really?" she stated with unhidden mirth, turning it to show him, just as she had with the other book so many months before. "The Princess and The Pirate, Part Two? You honestly couldn't think of anything better?"

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Swan," he quipped lightly.

Emma laughed then lay the novel on her lap and eagerly opened it up. She went straight to the dedication page, as always.

As he knew she would.

Then, she froze. Smile fading as her eyes widened and mouth dropped open in shock at what she read...

'My Darling Emma,

Will you marry me?'

Beneath the simple proposal there sat a small, blue velvet box that was nestled into a perfectly cut hole within the rest of the pages of the book.

Slowly, she pulled the box out and lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful solitaire ring with tiny diamonds set into the band on each side.

"Oh my God," she breathed and looked over at Killian to find him watching her intently.

"Well, love...will you?" he asked, his voice low and a little unsteady.

Emotion hit her hard then. Love, happiness, disbelief - and she blinked rapidly against the sudden onset of joyful tears. Nodding furiously, she manged to choke out a 'yes' before launching herself into his waiting arms, the book falling carelessly to the floor.

He held her tightly, eyes closing as a wave of utter elation surged through his body. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that this amazing woman had agreed to be his wife. He'd thought that nothing would ever compare to how he felt when he'd found out she loved him and was carrying his child – but he'd been wrong. This, right here, right now, was just as good. Just as perfect.

They kissed once, twice, then again, each one longer, deeper than that last. Then Killian took the solitaire from its box and, holding her left hand, he carefully slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you," she told him through a mixture of tears and laughter.

"I love you, too" he replied in much the same state.

They kissed again, harder this time, a seal on their engagement – and their future.

"How about we continue our celebration upstairs?" Emma suggested when they parted. She could feel his growing desire and it fuelled her own.

"As you wish," he consented in a low voice then, when she began to move, he added with a hint of amusement, "And if I recall correctly, this morning you did say that you'd wear the earrings and perfume I bought you for Christmas - and nothing else tonight."

"But that was before you asked me to marry you," she reminded him with a slow grin. "Now it's the earrings, the perfume - and my ring."

She waggled her fingers and he caught hold of her hand lightly before placing a brief kiss on the back.

"You know, love, I would offer do the same with your gifts, but while the wonderful watch you gave me wouldn't be a problem, I have as yet to come up with an ideal place to put that spanner set you purchased."

Emma laughed outright at that and stood up.

"Grab those hot chocolates and I'll see what I can come up with."

Killian let out a low chuckle as she turned away and picked up the mugs before following her up to their room. Once there, the drinks were soon forgotten as passion took over and they revelled in the love they'd found in each other one lonely night not so long ago.

Just one night that had now turned into...forever.

THE END


End file.
